Project Summary/Abstract The American Academy of Audiology?s Academy Research Conference (ARC) 2018 through 2022 will be the 10th -14th meetings of an annual one-day translational research conference which was launched in 2009. The ARC provides clinicians and researchers a unique opportunity to, together, take a day-long ?deep dive? into a clinically important research area. The conferences are equally designed for audiologists who wish to improve their clinical practices by gaining a better understanding of cutting-edge research, and scientists who want to keep abreast of recent developments in translational research and engage in conversations with clinicians that may spur collaborative relationships and inform their future work. Post-doctoral fellows and doctoral students in audiology and the hearing sciences will also have the opportunity to join the thought- provoking discussions at ARC, with some competitively selected to make poster presentations as a means of encouraging our emerging scientists. In keeping with the mission of ARC to make research available to practitioners, the conferences are held each year on the opening day of AudiologyNOW! , the American Academy of Audiology?s annual convention and exposition, which draws an attendance of over 7,000 audiologists, scientists, doctoral students, and representatives from a wide variety of industries, organizations and other agencies of interest to the profession of audiology. ARC 2018 will convene on April 18th, in Nashville, Tennessee with a program on ?Genetics and Hearing Loss? that exemplifies the ARC?s